


Wildest Dreams

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Professor Kink, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Voyeurism, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated school but Professor Affleck was the one person who would make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Another Tuesday morning and you had to go to class, you hated all your teachers except the one you had for Fourth period who was your History teacher. Professor Affleck you called him, a smile formed on your face as you thought about him while eating breakfast. He was the only thing that got you through the day. You felt extra flustered this morning because you had a wet dream about him last night and you didn't know how to go about seeing him today.

You said goodbye to your parents and made your way to school with your pretty cute black Camaro that looked like the Batmobile, it's the whole reason you bought it in the first place. As you found a parking spot someone in a red Chevelle parked right beside you, you got out and grabbed your backpack as you noticed that Professor Affleck was the one driving.

You blushed, he got out of the car and he had this nice tight red tshirt on and a leather jacket on top, his hair was so fluffy and maybe if you could you would be able to run your fingers through it, "Shit" you moaned.

You were staring into space and he caught you, "Hey (Y/N) you alright?"

You swallowed hard and nodded. He smiled sweetly "Is this your car?"

You beamed with pride at him, "Yes, Sir it is" you blushed.

"It's beautiful it looks like the Batmobile kind of" he chuckled.

"You would make a great Batman" you said smiling at him, "Really?" He leaned against your car holding his briefcase.

You giggled, "Yeah you have the chin and you have a pretty hot grin just like Bruce" you realized what you just said and backed away from him and ran into the school, "I'll see you in fourth period" he shouted after you.

Your other classes went by so slowly, you kept drifting off thinking about him and how tight that tshirt looked on him and how ripped he must be underneath, you had your lip between your teeth and then the bell rang.

Fourth period.

You've been thinking about him all day, you were flustered walking into his class and thankfully he wasn't there yet. Every single seat was taken except for the front one dead centre in front of his desk.

_Oh I want him to bend me over that desk. Fuck._

You crossed your legs, you pulled out your books and one of the binders snagged on your shirt and it popped the button off, _Great._

He walked in and he looked directly at you and smiled, "How's everyone today?!"

The entire class responded with variations of "Good, Fine and Tired" while you boldly went with "Frustrated" he smirked in your direction.

He went on with the lesson and he was pacing back and forth in front of you but you couldn't focus he was such a large man and you kept looking at him, staring at every inch of him. He then did something that you weren't prepared for. He peeled off his jacket slowly and you gasped, your eyes traced the outline of his biceps and his broad chest and you really couldn't believe how tight his shirt was, you were biting your lip again and you both made eye contact, he swallowed hard and immediately went to go sit behind his desk. You grinned that could only mean one thing, he was turned on. You took your jacket off and sat up straight as you played with the pencil you had in your hand but you kept tapping your mouth with it.

He told the class to do some silent reading, while both of you kept eye fucking each other. The bell rang and you were actually sweating you didn't have any strength in you so you were grabbing your books pretty slowly. He was watching you as your shirt opened up even more and your bra was showing.

You heard him let out an exasperated breath as he started you "(Y/N), I need to have a word with you after class."

You nodded at him, as the last person left the room and he got up to close the door, then you noticed he locked it.

 _Fuck me, he locked it_ you thought and you just dropped all your books as he walked over to you and placed his hands on either side of your desk, "Are you okay? You've changed a bit?"

You placed one hand over his hand and looked up at him, "Yes Professor I'm fine" he swung his head down and inhaled, "You look really good today Profe-" he cut you off "You can't say things like that okay. This is wrong".

You got up out of your chair and his eyes followed you, as you walked over to his desk, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong Sir, please don't punish me." You said with a smirk as you leaned over his desk.

Your ass was out waiting for him and he lost it. He walked over to you and he lifted your skirt as he ran his hands over your panties. "I'm going to spank you once because you've been very bad okay" you looked over at him and he was sweating.

You turned to face him and you sat on top of his desk in front of him with your legs spread. You grabbed his hand and placed it under your skirt so he could feel how wet you were because of him, he closed his eyes and he cursed "Fuck, this is so wrong but I just I, I don't want to stop" he said as he rolled closer to you.

He placed his hands on your thighs as he leaned down to kiss your inner thighs, you ran your hand through his hair as he slowly nudged his way under your skirt and he started to kiss your clit. You moaned, no one has ever done this to you before and it felt so good.

You arched your back as you wanted him to do more, "Professor, please I want more" his fingers dug into your sides as he lifted his head and got up to stand in front of you.

He kisses you softly and bit your lip, he slowly unbuckled his belt and you unzip his pants as he slowly takes off his pants and his briefs exposing his erection, he sat back down on his chair and he started jerking himself off. You were just watching him, just like in my dream yesterday. You watched him but then you felt your hand drifting towards your core and you started fingering yourself as you watched him.

It was the hottest thing you've ever done but you wanted him you wanted him to fuck you. "Christ" he said as he opened his eyes to see you masturbating to him and he got up and he did bend you over the desk.

He lifted your skirt up and he fingered your himself, his fingers were so long and he was going hard, your hands were on either side of you. "Please Professor, just fuck me good" he spanked you and you moaned.

He then lined up with you and thrusted into you, hovering over you and placing his hands on top of yours as he fucked you from behind, you could feel his breath on your neck as he kept kissing you.

He felt so good, you felt so full with him in you. "Fuck yes" you managed to get out as he spammed your ass again.

He went deeper with each spanking as he split your ass apart. He went faster and faster until you were shaking and writhing underneath him and you screamed as you came. He pulled out of you soon after and came on his hands.

He sat back on his chair as you slowly got up, you turned to face him and you were smiling. He had a shy grin on his face as well, "So do I get some sort of extra credit for that?" You giggled, he pulled you on top of him to straddle him, "Baby girl, you can get whatever you want" and he kisses you.


End file.
